


Beginning of The Ending

by GunpowderFlaw



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/M, I call it Dead Wife/Leprechaun, just a little moment in ep7
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw





	Beginning of The Ending

愧疚。

柏油路面上，有几处凹凸不平的破损，它们在春日的暖阳下蒸腾出一股石油气味。苍蝇震动它们软趴趴的翅膀，垂着自己整齐排列着绒毛的六只脚，嗡嗡地盘旋在附在灰色路面上的身体上空。

Laura的姿势很奇怪，说实话，是搞笑极了，她的两条腿向一侧倒去，以一个夸张的滑稽角度冲着身体蜷缩。幸运硬币乖乖躺在不远处的沥青上，等待着物归原主。

多年来的第一次，他感到了愧疚。如果不是该死的星期三老头，他也犯不着和愧疚纠缠不清，怎么就把害人的重任搞到他手上去的，真他妈操蛋。

地上的Dead-Wife，也就是Laura，不过他更喜欢这么叫她，苍白，削瘦，泛着一股肉体腐烂的味道，她安静地睁着眼，睫毛毫无生气地靠近眼睑处露出青紫色血管的僵硬皮肤上。她和Essie长得几乎一模一样。

幸运币回到了手中，熟悉的重量宣告着他倒霉日子的终结。他起身，一瘸一拐地缓慢离开兔子的“肇事现场”。

苍蝇在春日湿润的空气中嗡嗡地忙个没完。

汽车头灯照亮了前方的一小块陆地，Dead-Wife，不，Not-dead-yet-wife，趴在地上，血液混着粘液从她的口腔里流出来，他在一旁等着，直到生命渐渐从她体内流逝。

他对着天空大喊大叫，当然没有回应，他继续破口大骂。骂够了，也因为空荡荡的天地间没有一丝回音的沮丧，他转身拾起Dead-Wife四散的内脏器官，胡乱塞进她沿着尸体解剖疤痕裂开的胸腔里，操，操，他想。

幸运币落回了小家伙的胸腔。

她睁眼。下一秒，他倒在地上，头痛欲裂。

“别看！”Laura抓起地上的外套飞快挡住自己乱七八糟的胸口。

黑色靴子敲打在路面上，她发出挫败的呻吟，在翻倒的冰淇淋车边蹲下。苍蝇大都飞走了，剩下一两只在不远处盘旋，大而无用的复眼虎视眈眈瞧着Laura。

Laura推着车沿将它立起来，冰淇淋车跳起来，左右摇摆，车顶上的灰尘被簌簌抖落。她爬进驾驶室，“走了！”

一种奇异的喜悦感攥住了他，又很快被挫败代替。Laura又不会知道是自己再一次，自愿，把硬币扔回临时“储藏盒”里，这个储藏盒甚至没有保险，更别想指望她因此而感激地交出小金片了。

他站在车前，沐浴在Dead-Wife狂躁的喇叭声中，缠绕在愧疚、喜悦、与沮丧之间，又一次自问事情到底是怎么变成这样的。


End file.
